Devil Wears Prada iTunes Drabbles
by RubyTuesday7
Summary: A series of iTunes Drabbles based on Miranda and Andrea's relationship  post Paris


Devil Wear Prada iTunes Drabbles

A series of iTunes Drabbles based on Miranda and Andy's relationship.

Someone like you-Adele 4:45

Miranda sat at her luxurious office desk, frozen in shock. In front of her was an immaculately made desk, set up with a steaming hot cup of coffee and an array of magazines. It was the magazine at the beginning of this array that had the famous 'Ice Queen' frozen.

The cover picture was of a woman she was more than familiar with, arm in arm with an older woman. This in itself wasn't shocking. What was is that Andrea was wearing a designed wedding dress, her thick brown hair coiled on top of her head, and her partner was in a elegant suit.

The title, "Newspaper legend marries 'Love of her life'" hurt Miranda like a knife wound._ I should never have let her go._

Sexy and I know it - LMFAO 3:24

Miranda walked in the door of her town house to be greeted by blasting music. Smiling, she went on a search for the source, and found herself in the kitchen. Listening as the music changed, Miranda smiled at the familiar song. "_Girl look at that body, girl look at that body..."_ was blaring out of the CD player.

Sitting at the table, Miranda took the opportunity to watch Andrea. She was wearing denim shorts and a t-shirt, dancing around the kitchen, cooking and singing. Just as the chorus began, Miranda wrapped her arms around her love. "Your sexy and I know it" she whispered.

Last Friday Night (TGIF)-Katy Perry 8:11 (music video)

The first thing Miranda was aware of was that her head was about to explode. The second was that she was absolutely naked. The third thing was that she wasn't alone in the bed. _Who's bed is this anyway?_ Sitting up and covering herself with the sheet, Miranda refused to look at her one-night-stand. _I am never partying with Nigel again. _This had all begun when the news that her divorce was finalised went public. Nigel had convinced her to let him throw a party to celebrate, and somehow one glass of wine had turned into a bottle of wine, two Martini's and some gin.

Sighing, Miranda got out of bed and threw on the first clothes she could find; a white, button down shirt, before deciding to find some painkillers and try to work out where she was. The latter was easy; Miranda immediately recognised Nigel's kitchen. Definitely_ going to kill Nigel. _Sighing again, Miranda made her way to the kitchen in search of coffee. Instead she found Nigel, looking hung over as hell, but grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. "So, have fun last night?" he asked innocently. Miranda glared and replied icily "Yes Nigel, I just love waking up hung over in bed with a stranger."

Nigel's eyes widened. "That's no stranger. Go see." Her curiosity piqued, Miranda did just that. Returning to the bedroom, she realised she knew her partner.

"Andrea?"

Irreplaceable – Beyonce 4:13

Andy heard a knock at her apartment door and went to open it for her lover. _She's early. _Opening the door with a wide smile, Andy was shocked by her visitor. "Nate?" It had been nearly a year since their messy break up, and neither of them had kept in touch.

"Hey Andy, you look good" Andrea simply stared at her ex in shock. "Why are you here?" she asked, puzzled. "I missed you Andy," Nate confessed. "I want to try our relationship again, and move back to New York. You quit your job at RUNWAY, right."

Andy finally found her words. "Nate, its been a year since we broke up. Yes, I left RUNWAY, but I am in a relationship with someone I love." "Who?" Nate asked, confident that he could beat them.

With undeniably good timing, the elevator door opened and a silver haired woman strode out, kissing Andy lightly in greeting. "Nate," Andy sighed, "I love Miranda. Please, leave." With that, both women entered Andy's apartment, closing the door behind them and leaving a gaping Nate broken hearted.

Glad You Came – The Wanted 3:19

Miranda had, somehow, been convinced by Nigel to throw a party in her town house, celebrating Irv's resignation. How her long time friend had convinced her, she couldn't remember, but it was a disaster. Too many people, curious for a glimpse into Miranda Priestly's personal life, the press were going crazy, and Nigel was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Miranda felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder, and knew only one person would dare touch her. Spinning around, Miranda came face to face with a grinning Nigel, hold a bottle of wine that made her feel somewhat better. Miranda then noticed Nigel's friend, finding herself instantly calmer in the young presence, despite the fact it was the first time they had meet since her abrupt departure for RUNWAY. "Andrea, its lovely to you again" she said sincerely, kissing the young woman's cheek, planning how to seduce the loving ex-assistant and trying to dispel the feeling that nothing in her universe would ever be the same.


End file.
